fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrie Steel
Carrie Steel '''(キャリースチール Kyarīsuchīru) Is a minor antagonist of Fairy Tail: Revelations and a member of Cerberus Fang and a former member of Dragon Gunfire. Appearance Carrie is a young woman of a small stature, but nevertheless, one who possesses sharp features. She has white-tonned skin and matching blonde hair, which reaches down to her lower back and has a certain spikiness to it, with it having some bangs over her forehead. Her eyes have a green color and their pupils are rather big. As stated, Carrie's features are sharp. Her eyes, while somewhat round, have long eyelashes and a pointed edge. Her face has a triangular shape. This matches her young appearance, though she is still strong and has trained her body, which has small, but, defined muscles. Most of her clothing has dark tones. Carrie wears a dark t-shirt, that has a red collar on its neck area, along a simple black skirt, which is held up by an intricate red belt around her waist. Said belt also holds up her sword's scabbard. She uses simple black shoes. Over these, Carrie has an odd red jacket, which has golden borders and long sleeves, its front being open in a "V" upwards and downwards. Personality Carrie has a Kind-hearted personality which always makes her treat other people who are part of Cerberus Fang like her siblings and always treats her master like her father, even though he is her step-father. She always treats everyone young as her daughter always teaching them about magics and spells that they have inside their hearts. She has a evil personality that always treats Dragon Gunfire like it's garbage because she didn't get any attention and left the guild to join Cerberus Fang. She always treats every single member of Dragon Gunfire like garbage and trash and always makes a plan to try to kill each member but backfires because of Dragon Gunfire's S-Class Mages. She has a raging personality that she occurs whenever she loses in a fight, she will fight uncontrollably and always keeps on fighting until she neither dies or she surrenders. She always goes enraged and uses her strongest magic until she runs out of magic and surrenders. She also goes berserk whenever a member of Cerberus Fang is getting killed or whenever she loses a fight. Backstory When Carrie was a young girl, her family was killed by a group of assassins that we're lead by a rogue with a mark of a dragon on his eye. She was the only one to survive along with her brother and sister. When they went to a walkway with three paths, Carrie went to one of the paths bidding farewell to her brother and sister who also took different paths and the path Carrie took was a path to the Dragon Gunfire Guild. Everyone welcomed her and be a part of Dragon Gunfire as a member. When she was 15 years old, she wasn't getting a to much attention because she wasn't always interested in doing missions and always gets abandoned for missions that her master tells her to do. She became quite silent after the recent mission she was assigned to and then stayed away from people. Before she left Dragon Gunfire, she was furious about not getting any attention from anyone. The Guild Master told her that the guild aloud people to come in but she thinks it's garbage and that she would've been with her family instead of the guild and then left the guild to go look for a new guild. As a few weeks passed, Carrie couldn't find a guild until she found someone with a black trench coat with red outlines and he invited her to join his guild, Cerberus Fang. She accepted and then decided to become a Dark Mage using a unknown magic that was taught from him by his master until he abandoned it and replaced it with a even more powerful magic. Abilities How she got her immense strength was from training with her master, Schwarze Sonne along with training her to increase her speed, agility, and stamina. Carrie's strength is unlike any wizard. She can lift boulders with no sweat and throw them to her foes with brute force. She can punch though walls without causing her knuckles to bleed and can send her foes flying by just grabbing their legs and throw the entire body away. Carrie's speed is faster then most mages because of her training. She can almost run through water but sometimes she falls down. She can run over a mountain with no sweat and can also increase speed using her magic. For each magic that increases her speed, it increases her speed to go as faster or even disappear by using her feet. Magic Dark Adonis Magic Carrie holds a powerful magic called "Dark Adonis Magic." Dark Adonis is a darkness that can take many forms and can do many tricks including transforming it into weapons, make shadows of herself, and use it for attacks by using her fists or her sword, Darkheart. Dark Adonis is held inside her heart when she was training with her master, Schwarze Sonne Dark Adonis Make * '''Dark Adonis Make Scythe: Carrie can use the darkness inside her and make a weapon that is shaped of a scythe. She can use the scythe to slice her foes like a Reaper, can rip through buildings with immense power, and can increase her darkness by stabbing herself where the darkness is inside her body. She can also make small black holes only when she uses another Dark Adonis spell to suck her foes in and deal them a ounce of damage to them. * Dark Adonis Make Floor: Carrie can cover the floor with darkness and use it as her advantage to facing her foes, she can also use it to grab her foes with hands that burst out from the ground in their foot, and then send them through the floor to what she calls "The Shadow Zone" for a while dealing massive damage to her foes. * Dark Adonis Make Cannon: Carrie can summon a cannon filled with her darkness to use for far-range combat and for a boost of speed. Carrie can also use it to transform in various versions of cannons. The first is a double-barreled cannon that can shoot two cannons at once, the second is a triple-barreled cannon that can shoot three cannons one at a time, and the third is a spinning barrel that has four on each side that shoots like a rotor.